Kilka ciekawych gier
Kilka ciekawych gier przeglądarkowych jak i komputerowych: League of Legends (LoL) - Sieciowa gra komputerowa z gatunku multiplayer online battle arena. '''Została opracowana przez firmę Riot Games i początkowo wydana tylko dla systemu Windows. 15.07.2013 r. gra została uznana w USA za pełnoprawny sport. '''League of Legends jest grą opartą na krótkich sesjach. Dopasowywanie graczy następuje w oparciu o średni, niejawny ranking szachowy ''każdego gracza. Rozgrywka może być na razie prowadzona w trzech różnych trybach: Normalnej, niestandardowej i rankingowej. W grze jest dostępnych aktualnie 128 bohaterów. Gra została pozytywnie przyjęta zarówno przez krytyków jak i przez graczy. Według agregatora GameRankings ''LoL ''uzyskał średnią ocenę 79,16% i 78/100 według Metacritic. '''Royal Quest '(RQ) - Wydarzenia gry MMORPG Royal Quest rozgrywają się w wyjątkowym świecie zwanym Aurą, w którym magia nieustannie przeplata się z technologią i alchemią. Aurze grozi niebezpieczeństwo w postaci czarnych alchemików usiłujących zdobyć niezwykle rzadko występujący i szalenie cenny minerał znany pod nazwą „elenium“, który cechuje się unikalnymi właściwościami. Aby przeciwstawić się wrogom, król poszukuje bohaterskich śmiałków zdolnych do definitywnego przegnania najeźdźców. Jako nagrodę władca oferuje bohaterom tytuły i zamki wraz z przyległymi dobrami! Gra jest dostępna w polskiej wersji. Ogromny, tajemniczy świat w którym na odkrycie czeka kilkadziesiąt różnorodnych lokacji. Tryb gry PvPvE, w którym gracze walczą nie tylko z sobą, ale i z potworami. Zaprojektowana jest zarówno dla graczy lubiących działać w pojedynkę jak i dla tych, którzy wolą poruszać się w grupie. Wymagania gry: (Minimalne): * System operacyjny: Windows 7/ Vista / XP SP3 * Procesor: Intel Core 2 Duo lub AMD Athlon X2 64 3.0 GHz * Pamięć RAM: 2 GB * Dysk twardy: 10 GB wolnego miejsca * Karta graficzna: 512 MB NVIDIA GeForce 9500GT / ATI Radeon HD 3450 (Zalecane): * System operacyjny: Windows 7/ Vista / XP SP3 * Procesor: Intel Core i5-760 lub AMD Phenom II X4 965 * Pamięć RAM: 4 GB * Dysk twardy: 20 GB wolnego miejsca * Karta graficzna: 1024 MB NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470 / ATI Radeon HD 5870 W RQ '''do wyboru sa 4 klasy: # Strzelec (Po wbiciu 20 lvlu gracz ma możliwość zostania snajperem lub łowcą). # Mag (Po wbiciu 20 lvlu gracz ma możliwość zostania czarodziejem lub czarnoksiężnikiem). # Złodziej (Po wbiciu 20 lvlu gracz ma możliwość zostania skrytobójcą lub rozbójnikiem). # Szermierz (Po wbiciu 20 lvlu gracz ma możliwość zostania krzyżowcem lub rycerzem ciemności). '''Divine Souls - to sieciowy RPG akcji rozgrywający się w świecie, gdzie obok siebie istnieje magia i technologia. Jest to produkcja stworzona z myślą zarówno o fanach potyczek z komputerowymi przeciwnikami, jak i zwolennikach walk PvP, którzy także znajdą tu spore pokłady miodności. Twórcy gry mocno przyłożyli się do projektu każdej specjalizacji, dzięki czemu każdą z nich gra się zupełnie inaczej i mają one inne role na polu walki. Fighter to specjalista w walce na krótki dystans wyprowadzający potężne ataki. Walczy on przy pomocy gołych pieści i specjalnej energetycznej rękawicy, dzięki które może chwytać wrogów i robić z nich krwawą miazgę. To idealna postać dla fanów sztuk walki, boksu i osób lubiących bezpośredni kontakt z przeciwnikiem. Każdą z klas rozwijamy w trakcie rozgrywki. Wasza postać awansuje na kolejne poziomy doświadczenia, odblokowuje nowe rodzaje ciosów i zdolności oraz zdobywa nowy ekwipunek. Co ważne, każdą klasa gra się zupełnie inaczej, co podkreśla niezwykle widowiskowy system walki polegający na tworzeniu potężnych kombinacji ciosów. Gracz, który wie co robi może np. wyprowadzać combosy składające się z kilku lub kilkunastu uderzeń zadając w ten sposób ogromną ilość obrażeń. 'Fable Anniversary '- Odświeżona wersja kultowej gry RPG autorstwa Petera Molyneux przygotowana z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy premiery oryginału. Remake bazuje na poszerzonej wersji gry z 2005 roku, znanej jako Fable: The Lost Chapters. Twórcy ze studia Lionhead skupili się przed wszystkim na podrasowaniu oprawy graficznej do standardu HD oraz licznych ulepszeniach mechanizmów rozgrywki. W grze wcielamy się w rolę małego chłopca, który w trakcie napadu na rodzinną wioskę jest świadkiem śmierci swoich najbliższych. Przygarnięty przez członka legendarnej Gildii Bohaterów przechodzi gruntowny trening i rozwija się, pragnąc dokonać zemsty na bandytach. Komentarze do gry: * Też jestem ciekaw czy spolszczenie z podstawowej wersji gry zadziała na Anniversary. na steam tyle języków a PL brak Angielski Francuski Włoski Niemiecki Hiszpański Japoński Koreański Portugalski brazylijski Rosyjski Chiński tradycyjny * Ktoś wie, jak wyłączyć blur w tej grze? Próbowałem na sztywno w pliku konfiguracyjnym, ale gra w ogóle tego nie czyta. Nie rozumiem po co tworzyć cfg dla gry, który i tak nie działa... * Kocham PC. Kierujcie się wskazówkami z tego wątku http://steamcommunity.com/app/288470/discussions/0/613936039446252311/#p1 , żeby zniwelować graficzne problemy wspomniane w moim poprzednim komentarzu. Z tymi poprawkami dodajcie sobie z dwa punkty do mojej oceny. Niestety ciągle brak myszki w menu i nie ma spolszczenia. * Wie już ktoś czy da sie jakoś to spolszczyć? ;) * @kipi999 bo to gówniany remake. Gra wygląda paskudnie nie umywa się do trailera jak i screenów od Lionhead. Do tego cała masa problemów technicznych. Gdyby ten twór wyszedł w 2008r . to by było okej akurat grafika w tym remake'u jest jak z gier 2008 na UE3. Brak spolszczenie, brak "wklejenia" spolszczenie z FTC do tej wersji to też lipa, przeglądając pliki, teksty są w 101 % te same nawet w plikach z remake'u można znaleźć folderki pol,polish lipa na całego * Divives To ciekawe bo np ja angielskiego zacząłem się uczyć dopiero w połowie technikum( czyli mam dwa lata nauki za sobą) a wcześniej tylko niemiecki.